Ombre et Lumière
by selene Magnus
Summary: Severus Rogue est-il serviteur de l'ombre ou défenseur de la lumière? Qui peut assurer le savoir, surtout pendant cette époque trouble précédant la première guerre contre Voldemort. Quel camp a-t-il finalement choisi et pourquoi? Surtout pour qui? Venez découvrir son parcours et ses réflexions
1. Décision

**Hello tout le monde - Me revoilà avec une autre histoire centrée sur Severus, encore jeune et innocent - enfin non pas innocent, mais juste jeune homme, dans ses premières années de mangemort et d'enseignant. - évidemment le thème c'est son amour pour Lily, bien sûr, les conséquences et les tournants que cela lui a fait prendre. Je suis désolée d'avoir fait des paragraphes si fournis et sûrement durs à lire, mais je n'arrivais pas à les découper - ce sont les pensées de Severus, elles se suivent sans pauses, désolée encore - Bon j'arrête mon monologue qui n'intéresse personne - Bonne lecture**

**'**

**'***************************************************************************************************************

**'**

**'**

**'**

**Ombres et lumières**

**"**

**"**

Le jeune homme était livide. Il avait toujours eu un teint blafard, mais toute nuance de couleur venait de déserter son visage, ainsi que le reste de son corps. Ses doigts étaient gelés, sa température avait chuté aussi sûrement que si la mort l'avait frappé.

Car la mort venait en effet de le frapper, en plein cœur. Il avait écouté parler son Maître, celui qu'il vénérait, celui qui, il en était persuadé, allait changer le monde sorcier, allait changer son monde. Il était le vilain petit canard, qu'on rabrouait, qu'on moquait et humiliait. Il avait toujours vécu cela, depuis qu'il savait marcher, mais le Maître devait tout modifier, il devait libérer son avenir de la médiocrité, il devait lui apporter gloire et mérites, et il le pensait naïvement, le bonheur viendrait de lui-même ensuite. Il l'imaginait déjà, le retour tant rêvé de la jeune fille belle comme le soleil qui avait inondé son cœur et son âme, celle dont la seule évocation le rendait heureux et meurtri en un seul temps. Celle qu'il avait perdue par deux fois déjà. Quand elle lui avait claqué la porte de sa salle commune au nez et refusé depuis de lui adresser la parole, quoi qu'il fasse. Et quand elle avait osé donner sa main si pure à un imbécile même pas digne d'être dans la même pièce qu'elle. Mais Severus n'avait pas voulu s'interposer. Il l'aimait tant qu'il avait depuis longtemps accepté de ne pas la contredire. Elle ne voulait plus lui parler, soit. Il attendait, le cœur meurtri et les larmes retenues tout au fond de lui, qu'elle change d'avis. Forcément son meilleur ami allait lui manquer dans une semaine ou trois ou deux mois ou… qu'importe le temps que cela prendrait, elle reviendrait vers lui, c'était obligé. Et puis Severus n'allait pas faire le premier pas, quand même! Il s'était excusé, cela aurait du suffire, et puis on ne forçait pas Lily Evans à faire quelque chose qu'elle n'avait pas décidé de faire. Il fallait que l'idée vienne d'elle, et elle viendrait, il lui suffisait d'attendre patiemment. Et la patience était l'un des points forts de Severus, c'était sa confidente, quand il devait se cacher dans l'armoire en attendant que son père ait fini de casser les meubles et de crier sur sa mère. C'était sa compagne quand il devait faire semblant de dormir en attendant que les sanglots de sa mère s'épuisent. C'était sa complice quand il quêtait ses ennemis derrière les couloirs en attendant de cueillir sa vengeance. Oui la patience était de son côté, et Lily se lasserait de lui faire la tête.

Mais Lily ne s'était pas lassée, elle n'était pas revenue comme prévu, quelques temps plus tard pour lui demander d'oublier et de redevenir amis. Non, les mois avaient passés, l'année scolaire s'était terminée, l'été s'était envolé, plus vide, plus froid et solitaire que jamais, et une autre année avait commencée, puis finie elle aussi mais la jolie rousse ne lui avait plus adressé un mot, même de colère. Rien. Severus avait commencé à douter, mais il n'avait toujours rien dit. Dire quoi? Ouvrir son cœur? Il y avait pensé, envisagé, longtemps hésité, puis avait pris un peu de courage, celui que les harceleurs avait bien voulu lui laisser, pour la rejoindre un jour dans le parc. Il connaissait chacune de ses promenades, chacun de ses gestes, tant l'observer avait toujours été son plus grand plaisir, depuis leur rencontre. Il s'était avancé, avait préparé son texte, plein de constrictions, d'humilité et de sagesse aussi, prévu de faire étalage de sa maturité quand quelqu'un l'avait dépassé en courant. Quelqu'un qui s'était arrêté devant son but, quelqu'un qui avait posé ses mains sur elle, et qui avait capturé ces lèvres si sublimes avec sa bouche avide et répugnante, quelqu'un qu'elle n'avait pas repoussé au contraire, et Severus avait à cet instant perdu toute raison d'espérer. Il avait serré jusqu'à le briser le petit cadeau qu'il lui avait préparé, gage d'amitié et de réconciliation. Il avait serré ses doigts jusqu'à couper toute circulation sanguine, jusqu'à cesser d'exister. Et il était reparti, dans l'ombre.

Quelques autres années avaient passées, toute joie l'avait quittée, il ne savait plus que travailler pour obtenir cette gloire que l'autre avait eu, offerte au berceau et dont lui avait été privé. Cette gloire qui avait éblouie la jeune fille, et qui la lui rendrait, il n'y avait pas d'autre explication, ni solution. Qu'importe les sacrifices, qu'importe s'il fallait embrasser une cause qui ne l'intéressait pas, qu'importe s'il fallait s'abaisser, il obtiendrait les honneurs et elle reviendrait.

Aujourd'hui, il s'était senti près du but. Il avait récolté une information qui plairait à son Maître, qui lui donnerait sa confiance et bientôt une place enviée. Il l'avait répétée, comme un bon chien fidèle et soumis, confiant en l'avenir et la récompense à venir. Mais la conséquence venait de le frapper comme la foudre. Le Maître en avait déduit des choses à pâlir. Et Severus avait, pour la deuxième fois de sa jeune vie, pâli à s'en glacer les sangs. La vie battait-elle encore dans ses veines? Il pourrait parier que non.

Il avait compris depuis un moment que les opérations que ses comparses accomplissaient, sans lui puisque pas encore jugé digne par le Maître, étaient des meurtres, plus ou moins abominables, justifiés par leurs théories élitistes. Il savait que ses preuves d'allégeances qu'on lui demanderait bientôt seraient du même ordre. Et cela ne le dérangeait pas, il se savait capable du pire, il avait déjà poussé la première porte de l'enfer en préparant les poisons dont le Maître faisait grand usage sur les traîtres. Il savait que la mission que le Maître était en train d'échafauder se terminerait en cortège funèbre pour ses opposants. Mais ce qu'il n'avait pas prévu, c'était la cible qu'il choisirait. Et son esprit vif en saisit instantanément l'ironie. Servir le Maître pour obtenir la gloire, qui lui rendra celle de ses rêves, servir le Maître venait de causer la condamnation d'elle justement, comme l'image du serpent qui se dévore lui-même la queue.

Pris de panique, mais toujours discrète, parce que la dissimulation et le secret sont une part de son âme, le jeune homme demande au Maître, ivre de désir de mort, ose demander la vie. Il demande une faveur, il demande d'épargner une vie, une vie inutile certes puisque celle d'une sang de bourbe, mais une vie qui ne le menace pas, la vie d'une femme contre celle d'un enfant. Il se propose même pour tuer le sang-mélé, que le Maître ne se fatigue pas inutilement, que cela sera la preuve de sa loyauté. Mais le cruel n'acquiesce pas, il se méfie. Pourquoi épargner une infamie vivante? Pourquoi ne tuer que l'enfant? Quelle loyauté serait d'épargner une de leurs ennemis, ceux dont ils exigent la disparition? Et il a peur, il craint les prophéties. Celle-ci parle d'un pouvoir qui serait supérieur au sien. Personne n'a le droit d'avoir plus de pouvoir que lui, personne ne doit lui faire de l'ombre. Il va tuer lui-même cette menace, et cela blessera son adversaire de toujours, celui qui lui résiste, celui qui ose lutter contre lui, celui qui la toujours brimé. Il va commencer par cette famille de traître et de déchets, puis se retournera contre l'autre, le vieil fou qu'il déteste et jalouse.

Severus ne pouvait pas insister. Il n'a jamais confié à qui que ce soit ses sentiments profonds, ceux dont il ose à peine les prononcer dans sa tête. Il refuse de les montrer et les expliquer. Aussi il rebrousse chemin devant le Maître. Mais il a entrevu une lueur d'espoir. Son Maître craint une personne, une seule personne plus forte que lui qui lui résiste. Cette personne est donc son dernier espoir. Il prend sa décision en un instant, cet instant qui enchaînera sa vie pour des décennies, cet instant qu'il ne regrettera jamais, malgré les douleurs qui suivront. Il se retire, avec la mission que le Maître lui a confié: celle de se rapprocher de leur ennemi, celle d'espionner le grand Dumbledore. Et Severus s'exécute. Il demande une rencontre avec le directeur de la grande école qu'il a quitté il y a seulement trois ans. Il doit lui demander un travail, il est le meilleur élève de sa promotion, il est le plus jeune diplômé de la prestigieuse école des Maîtres des Potions, et il l'assure à son Lord, le directeur a une dette envers lui, une promesse de l'aider contre un certain secret qu'il a gardé autrefois.

Intrigué, l'honorable directeur répond à sa demande, il le rejoint sur une colline désolée et déserte. Cela pourrait être un piège, pourquoi quelqu'un d'aussi important que la chef de file de la résistance contre le pire des mages noirs qu'a connu l'humanité sorcière prend autant de risque à rencontrer un jeune homme qu'il sait être soumis à son ennemi? Il a prit des précautions bien sûr. Il pense que ce jeune mangemort est un messager, et la curiosité de voler à ce jeune esprit faible et soumis des secrets est tentante. Et la surprise est d'autant plus grande. Le jeune homme, qu'il a connu brillant mais faible, se soumet spontanément à lui, à sa colère. Il vient, non pour le défier ou le menacer, mais le supplier. Pas pour lui, mais pour quelqu'un d'autre. Quelqu'un qui n'est pas de son côté, quelqu'un que les siens détestent et cherchent à éradiquer. Dumbledore entend dans les suppliques du garçon, un cœur brisé mais aimant, il entend le cri d'un être qui a déjà tout perdu avant même d'avoir eu, et qui choisit la souffrance du sacrifice pour une autre. Dumbledore est touché, malgré lui. Mais Dumbledore reste un stratège. Il voit l'utilité qu'il pourra en retirer. Il comprend que ce jeune homme, suppliant, a de grandes capacités et surtout, des motivations inébranlables. Dumbledore sait la force de l'amour, il sait que c'est la seule arme que Voldemort ne pourra jamais étreindre, et l'envie de le détruire avec cette arme est tentante. Il se sert de ce jeune homme inquiet, de ce cœur en lambeau, pour espionner son ennemi. Il sait que le potionniste ferait tout pour protéger cette femme qu'il aime sans en prononcer le mot. Et il le retourne contre son propre Maître, contre la promesse de sauver sa dulcinée. Il en fait son espion, son cheval de Troie. L'Amour fort et éternel contre la haine aveugle et implacable. Severus demande que Dumbledore cache Lily et sa famille, il évoque le sortilège puissant du fidélitas et Dubledore promet de la mettre en sécurité. Il lui offre un poste de professeur, qu'importe ses capacités, ce n'est qu'une couverture. Severus accepte, cela lui offre l'opportunité d'obéir à son Maître, en apparence, et d'obtenir facilement ses ordres réels de la part du vieillard.

Quand deux jours plus tard, Severus prévient affolé, que Voldemort recherche activement les Potter, Dumbledore avoue ne pas savoir qui est le gardien du secret que la famille a choisi. Le nouvel professeur s'angoisse: ils n'ont pas choisi le directeur? Qui pourrait offrir les mêmes garanties de silence que Dumbledore, bien à l'abri du Lord sombre dans les murs protégés de Poudlard? Qui aurait la force de résister aux tortures des mangemorts? Personne ne le pourrait, personne. L'idiot de chef de famille a forcément choisi son tout aussi imbécile de meilleur ami. Ce petit chien pouilleux de Black, cet arrogant fils à papa, qui n'a connu de la vie que fortune et œillades des filles, ne pourra que se montrer aussi lâche et faible que les autres de sa catégorie. Car Severus connaît bien les fils de Sangs-purs. C'est fier de ses origines, cela se considère supérieur à tout le monde, même les plus méritants, mais ils ne sont que des lâches qui rampent devant le Maître, par crainte d'un doloris, plus que par conviction. Leurs belles théories ne sont que des façades de commodités et de tremplin pour le pouvoir. Sauf en ce qui concerne la Lestrange. Elle croit dur comme fer en son Maître. Or Severus n'ignore pas le lien de parenté qui la lie à cet arrogant blanc-bec de Sirius Black. Elle saura le trouver où qu'il se cache, elle saura le flairer comme un chien de chasse flaire le gibier, elle saura le faire parler, personne ne résiste à ses actes de tortures, Severus l'a vu à l'œuvre, elle est effrayante, même parmi ses propres alliés. Non, personne ne saura protéger Lily comme il le faut. Sauf…sauf lui-même.

'

'

**'*******************************************************************************************************************'**

**ça vous plait cette narration? que va faire Severus, vous vous en doutez! cette histoire aura 6 chapitres - à bientôt - n'oubliez pas les commentaires, on aime et on répond**


	2. L'attaque

_Non, personne ne saura protéger Lily comme il le faut. Sauf…sauf lui-même._

'*******************************************************************************'

'

Depuis qu'il est devenu espion, double espion plutôt, Severus a travaillé l'occlumentie, et en a relevé cette discipline à son paroxysme. C'est sa seule garantie de survie, et avec elle, celle de Lily. Il l'a donc transformé en art qu'il maîtrise désormais à la perfection. Oui, seul lui-même pourrait garder sa retraite secrète, il est le seul ayant assez de motivation pour la protéger, pour endurer les doloris en se taisant. Alors il se hâte, il se hâte. Il doit la mettre à l'abri, avant que le Maître ne la découvre. Dumbledore ne lui a pas révélé la cachette des Potter, et jamais il ne le fera. Mais Severus est doué, lire les pensées des autres, sans qu'ils ne le soupçonnent est son talent. La femme âgée a beau être expérimentée, et se méfier du nouveau collègue que le directeur leur a imposé, il réussit à lire des souvenirs. Elle a pensé Godric Hollows quand quelqu'un a prononcé le nom Potter. Cela lui suffira. Il les trouvera, même s'il doit fouiller toutes les maisons du village.

La nuit venue, il quitte discrètement le château, comme lui permet le directeur lors d'une réunion des mangemorts. Il transplane à l'abri vers le village hommage au premier des griffondors. Évidemment qu'ils avaient choisi ce village, malgré tous les lieux de vie possibles, faut-il être plus stupide? Pourquoi ne pas mettre un écriteau indiquant leur adresse aussi! C'est comme ça qu'ils se cachent? Se rendent-ils seulement compte que le Maître ne renonce jamais, qu'il les cherchera jusqu'à la mort, que plus longtemps il devra attendre, plus il les fera souffrir, il ne supporte pas de ne pas être satisfait à l'instant. Aussi se hâte-t-il. Il la retrouvera, son instinct le guidera, il en est sûr.

En effet, après une dizaine de minutes d'errance dans le village, il aperçoit Black et son acolyte stupide, le grassouillet dont il a oublié le nom, tant insignifiant il a toujours été. Ils sortent d'une petite maison typique et indiscernable de ses voisines. Forcément, c'est là. Black est comme toujours fier comme Artaban, et l'autre, enfin l'autre ne compte pas, qu'importe le visage inquiet qu'il arbore. Severus attend qu'ils soient hors de vu, et patiente encore de longues minutes par précaution, puis il s'approche et ouvre la porte. Il n'a pas l'intention de s'annoncer, il n'est pas là pour prendre le thé.

Attacher et bâillonner le mari n'est pas difficile, et ne lui prend qu'une minute silencieuse, Severus est devenu, depuis son entrée chez les Mangemorts, un bon combattant, rapide et précis. Il lui faut reconnaître que Potter est plus athlétique, plus sportif que lui-même, mais il n'avait pas l'avantage de la surprise. Un instant, le jeune potionniste envisage de se venger de toutes les années d'humiliations et de brimades, mais il se retient. Il n'est pas ici pour ça, sa mission est des plus essentielles, il ne se laissera pas distraire. Quand sa seule raison de vivre entre en courant dans la pièce. Il entend à peine son cri d'inquiétude. Il ne voit qu'une tornade de longs cheveux roux, virevoltant autour de lui, comme autrefois. Morgane, qu'elle est restée belle. Il n'en doutait pas, bien sûr, mais cela faisait si longtemps qu'il ne l'avait pas aperçue au loin dans une rue du village, si longtemps qu'il ne s'était pas retrouvé face à elle, face à ses yeux magnifiques qui n'ont jamais cessé de le poursuivre dans ses rêves. La jeune épouse, elle, s'est vite reprise. Elle aussi est une combattante active. Elle lève sa baguette vers l'intrus et se prépare à l'attaquer, quand il soulève les bras pour rabaisser sa capuche pointue.

Interdite un instant, puis choquée juste après : comment? C'est lui, son ancien ami, son confident, son presque frère pendant toute leur enfance, c'est lui qui vient les attaquer? Comment peut-il oser lui faire cela? Rejoindre ces monstres n'était déjà pas une trahison suffisante envers elle et leur amitié? Elle se doutait bien qu'un jour ou l'autre ils se retrouveraient face à face, mais là! Chez elle! Il est venu pour les tuer, le lâche, le monstre. Elle lui crie l'insulte au visage, mais il ne bouge pas, il ne montre aucune réaction. Alors c'est ça un mangemort? Un être qui n'a aucun sentiment, aucune hésitation, aucune humanité, une parfaite machine à tuer. Mais elle ne se laissera pas faire, elle protégera sa famille, quoi qu'il lui en coûte.

Severus prend le terme de monstre en plein cœur. Non que le mot lui fasse peur, il le connaît pour l'avoir entendu toute sa vie, depuis sa naissance. Sans doute est-ce le mot qui le définit le mieux, mais avait-il le choix d'être autre chose? Ce déterminisme écrit dès sa conception, cette nature que ses parents n'ont jamais cessé de lui rappeler, pouvait-il y échapper? Mais Lily n'a jamais pu comprendre cela, petite fille aimée et choyée par tous, comment pouvait-elle imaginer qu'un enfant issu de viol ne peut que véhiculer le malheur. Il n'a jamais essayé de lui expliquer, pour ne pas gâcher son innocence, cette candeur qu'il n'a jamais eue et qu'il aimait tant observer chez elle. Ce qui lui fait mal c'est le mépris qu'elle lui crache, alors qu'elle est sa seule raison de vivre. Comment lui dire?

Et puis non, cela ne servirait à rien, il doit d'abord la sauver. Alors il parle, il lui parle pour la première fois depuis des années, il lui explique qu'elle est en danger, qu'il ne lui veut aucun mal au contraire, qu'il n'a pétrifié son abruti de mari que par soucis de paix, pour pouvoir lui parler à elle, puisque lui est trop borné pour l'écouter. Forcément, il se retient de le critiquer, il n'a d'ailleurs pas utilisé le terme d'idiot, bien qu'il l'a pensé fortement. La survie de Lily mérite bien de réprimer son dégoût pour cet incapable. C'est comme ça que cet déchet d'homme protège sa famille? Il se laisse battre par le premier adversaire venu, en laissant sa femme en danger. Lui, il serait mort pour la sauver, jamais plus il ne la laissera être en danger. Alors il parle, plus qu'en six ans d'amitié, il lui explique qu'il a trahi son camp, qu'il travaille pour Dumbledore. Elle ne peut pas le croire, elle reste collée à l'abruti qu'elle a eu la bêtise d'épouser, elle réclame qu'il le libère, il s'y refuse. Elle hurle, il ne cède pas, ça fait longtemps qu'il l'avait désarmée en douceur. Il lui explique encore une fois que c'est lui qui a prévenu Dumbledore du danger qui les menace, qu'il veut seulement la sauver.

_- Et mon fils? Et mon mari? Ils peuvent bien mourir c'est ça? Tu laisserais mon bébé mourir sans un remord, et tu oses prétexter notre amitié? Tu me fais vomir! Je préfère mourir avec ma famille que de vivre sans eux, tu comprends ça Rogue? Ou même la notion de famille t'est aussi étrangère que celle de l'amour?_

L'amour. Elle le croit dépourvu d'amour, si elle savait… si elle savait ce qu'il est capable de faire par amour. Pour elle, juste pour elle. Alors il lui annonce qu'il les sauvera tous les trois, qu'importent les conséquences pour lui, il va les cacher et personne ne pourra lui arracher cette information. Il lui jure, sur ce qu'il a de plus sacré, sur leur amitié qu'il n'a cessé de regretter, sur leur enfance commune qui reste ses seuls souvenirs heureux, sur le bonheur qu'il lui souhaite, qu'importe avec qui, sur son avenir qu'il lui jure de protéger.

Alors elle espère, que son ancien ami soit encore là, tout au fond de cet être froid et sombre, elle souhaite lui faire confiance, une dernière fois.

_- Libère James et je te croirais_

Il cède et désenchante son adversaire. Lily retient son mari qui ne pense qu'à étrangler leur visiteur. L'explication à Potter est encore plus difficile que prévue, bien sûr il ne croit pas que ce suppôt de Satan ait pu changer de camp, il ne croit pas qu'on puisse lui faire confiance, il refuse d'écouter l'argument de sa femme, de sa foi en son instinct. Lui, il veut récupérer sa baguette, il veut arracher celle de Lily, que Severus avait rendue en gage de bonne foi, pour attaquer son rival de toujours, qu'il insulte encore et encore. Depuis un bon moment, celui-ci avait cessé d'écouter le flot interrompu de paroles que le chef de famille bafoué voulait blessantes. Comme si une ridicule insulte pouvait le blesser, lui qui en a tant entendu, qui a supporté plus de brimades et de coups que les deux autres réunis ne peuvent l'imaginer. Sans se soucier de l'homme, Severus ordonne à Lily de préparer des vêtements pour tous pendant dix minutes, ensuite il les emmènera en sécurité. James Potter hurle que c'est un piège, qu'il va les livrer à son maître mais Lily renouvelle sa confiance à son vieil ami. Son mari est sidéré, et craint un maléfice quelconque.

_- Je ne t'inclus dans le voyage, Potter, que par égard pour Lily. Tu es libre de refuser mais elle et son fils me suivent_

_- Jamais je les laisserais partir sans moi!_

_- Alors cesse tes grands airs de dramaturge et soutiens ta famille. N'est-ce pas sensé être ton rôle?_

_- C'est pas toi Rogue, qui va me dire comment veiller sur ma femme et mon fils!_

_- Tais-toi, nous partons_

Severus tend sa main à Lily, qui est revenue avec des valises et son nourrisson dans les bras. Elle va pour la saisir quand son mari l'en empêche.

_- Ce sera nous trois ou personne_

Il la serre contre lui d'un bras, cale les valises entre ses jambes et saisit avec force l'avant-bras du mangemort. Une seconde plus tard et le groupe se retrouve ailleurs.

'

'*****************************************************************************************************************'

**J'aurais bien aimé quels commentaires pour savoir si qui avait plu ou dégouté dans le premier chapitre**


	3. Victoire

Cela fait plusieurs mois que les Potter se cachent de tous, protégés par le Fidélitas qu'a mis en place Severus. La méfiance de James s'est atténuée lorsqu'il a appris que leur maison avait été saccagée par les mangemorts, ce qui ne pouvait signifier qu'une chose: leur précédent gardien du secret, c'est-à-dire son ami Peter, les avait trahis et avait vendu leur adresse à leurs ennemis. Puisque avoir foi en ses amis pouvait conduire à la mort, il était en effet plus facile de dépendre de son adversaire.

Severus avait interdit et empêché toute communication avec l'extérieur. Les membres de l'Ordre ignoraient si les Potter vivaient. Bien que fréquentant Dumbledore, Severus gardait le silence. C'était son secret. Même à son allié, même à son dieu, Severus n'aurait rien avoué.

Il espionnait les deux camps, chacun accusant l'autre d'avoir agi en premier. L'Ordre était désespéré, les Potter avaient disparus, sans l'ombre d'un doute tués par les mangemorts. Ils cachaient les Londubat, seconde proie désignée, car si eux aussi mourraient, la prophétie ne serait pas réalisée, et plus rien jamais, ne pourrait abattre le monstre en puissance.

Les attaques des mangemorts se multiplient, de nombreux combattants de la lumière y laissèrent leur vie. De l'autre côté, Voldemort s'impatiente: il a confié à tous ces hommes de confiance la recherche des Potter, après le fiasco de l'attaque de Godric Hollows, qui s'est terminé par la mort de son jeune et nouvel adepte, qui avait osé lui mentir en prétendant connaître la cachette. Et il est aussi mécontent de son espion à Poudlard, qui ne lui ramène pas l'information tant attendue. D'ailleurs, il se décide à le punir de mort si à la prochaine réunion, il ne lui apporte pas le lieu de la retraite de ses ennemis.

Chez Severus, justement, le climat est lourd. Les disputes avec James Potter sont quotidiennes et épuisantes. Il doit se retenir une dizaine de fois par jour de ne pas l'éliminer une bonne fois. Le grand champion est insupportable et arrogant comme toujours: il exige le droit de sortir, de se tenir au courant des actualités, d'avertir ses amis. Se rend-t-il compte des risques? Non, il se croit plus fort que quiconque. Mais Severus refuse de risquer la vie de Lily, il a mit en place tout un système qui les rend totalement dépendant de lui et James le supporte très mal. Il se sent dépossédé de son rôle de protecteur de sa famille, il se sent inutile et un fardeau. Non qu'il a tord, comme se fait plaisir à lui lancer Severus quand Lily n'est pas juste à côté pour l'entendre.

Un soir James met de côté son ressentiment pour discuter sérieusement avec son hôte et protecteur. La situation est invivable, rester cachés ne résoudra pas le problème, l'ennemi est de plus en plus à l'affût, les meurtres s'accentuent, en partie parce que Voldemort s'impatiente, qu'il enlève et torture quiconque avait un jour eu des contacts avec les Potter. Severus s'en moque, seules leurs survies lui importent.

_- Mais quand il aura tué tout le monde, tous les autres membres et sympathisants de l'ordre, qu'il aura torturé tous ses fidèles pour chercher le traître qui lui ment, tu ne crois pas qu'il pensera à toi?_

_- Je ne céderai pas sous ses doloris_

_- Bien sûr, tu es si tordu que je te crois, mais alors il te tuera_

_- Parce que ma mort te fera de la peine, Potter?_

_- Elle sonnera la nôtre. Nous dépendons de toi ici. Si tu ne reviens pas, nous mourrons. Tu nous a transplanés dans un endroit désert, tu nous a enfermés dans cette maison avec des sorts nous empêchant de sortir. Tomberont-ils avec ta mort?_

_- Non_

_- Alors nous mourrons de faim, merci beaucoup_

_- Et tu suggères quoi?_

_- Cela fait des mois que tu l'espionnes, tu dois en connaître un rayon maintenant sur lui. Attaquons le!_

_- Bien sûr, le Grand Potter se croit plus fort que tout le monde! Il croit qu'il peut d'un petit maléfice abattre le plus grand mage noir de la terre!_

_- Avec ton aide, nous pouvons le battre. En tous cas, nous n'avons plus le choix. Les mois passent et ses crimes se multiplient, sa puissance augmente, le nombre de ses partisans gonfle. Si nous ne l'arrêtons pas maintenant, notre survie ne sera pas plus longue que la vie d'un papillon. Pour Lily, Severus, nous devons le battre_

_- Avec quoi? Ta batte de Quiddicht?_

_- Avec tes sorts de magie noire_

_- Cela ne sera pas suffisant, réfléchis_

_- Dans un combat singulier, certes mais à plusieurs contre lui_

_- Mais?_

_- Ce n'est pas la méthode actuelle des sorciers, je sais, mais je suis un maraudeur, les lois, je les contourne à mon avantage, tu en sais quelque chose. Aujourd'hui, je te demande d'être mon allié. Je regrette ce que je t'ai fais supporter au collège, et je sais que rien ne rattrapera cela, mais tu aimes Lily, autant que moi. Sa vie, son bonheur, ne sont-ils pas plus important que nos rancunes?_

Le plan avait été long à mettre en place, et Severus dut reconnaître que Potter et ses amis savaient comment être efficaces. Il comprenait pourquoi ils s'en sortaient toujours à l'école, comment leur ingéniosité leur avait permis de faire bien des méfaits à Poudlard, méfaits dont il fut la plupart des fois la victime. Mais cela ne comptait plus désormais, seul la victoire devait être recherchée. Malgré une antipathie commune, Severus et Sirius Black réussirent à collaborer. Ce dernier en savait beaucoup sur les habitudes des mangemorts, sa famille en formait le plus gros des effectifs. Severus apportait ses révélations sur le Lord et la magie sombre. Lupin avait intégré les rangs des hybrides et les maintenait dans une indifférence neutralité en soulignant le racisme des sorciers à leur égard. Dumbledore et McGonagall constituaient l'interface avec l'ordre, ils étaient le lieu de repli et promettaient de fournir assistance et soutien de tous les résistants du pays. Le plan était sur deux fronts: occuper les mangemorts, en tuer le plus possible pendant qu'une petite troupe attaquerait Voldemort.

Rien ne se passa comme prévu.

À la fin du jour, tous les mangemorts étaient en fuite, sauf les Lestrange emprisonnés. Voldemort avait succombé à une attaque cumulée de Dumbledore, Potter, Black et Severus. Le premier se remettait mal d'un maléfice qui lui avait brûlé une main, et lui avait fait rendre les armes un peu trop tôt. L'héritier des Black se retrouvait métamorphosé en chien obèse incapable de bouger une patte. Le combat avait finit entre les deux rivaux et leur adversaire. Potter blessé, était tombé à terre et laissait le jeune mangemort espion face à la fureur de son maître trahis. Severus avait puisé dans ses réserves, avait songé le plus fortement possible à l'être qui faisait battre son cœur, avait résolu de mourir pour la sauver. Il avait attendu le coup de grâce avec insolence, avec bonheur, puisqu'il donnait sa vie pour elle; et le miracle avait eu lieu. Le sort mortel ricocha sur son corps, lui laissant sur le torse une longue plaie en forme d'éclair saignant, et abattit celui qui l'avait lancé. La marque des Ténèbres sur son bras s'évapora et il se releva. Indemne, si on exclut cette cicatrice qu'il cachera comme toutes les autres.

'

*******************************************************************************************************'

**Alors ça vous plait ces changements? Severus devient l'élu! Comment va-t-il réagir?**

**Merci de vos passages et messages, j'espère vous divertir suffisamment. A bientôt**


	4. Le Serment

Elle était venue d'elle-même, la belle et fière Narcissa Black, la reine étincelante des Sangs Purs, ancienne comparse d'étude qui ne lui avait pas accordé plus d'une parole par an. Elle lui parlait comme un vieil ami, il ne la détrompa pas, ne serait-ce que pour comprendre son but. Et puis si elle avait besoin de lui maintenant, il pourrait en profiter bientôt.

_- Seuls les imbéciles peuvent croire les âneries que débitent les journaux_

_- En effet, jamais notre équipe ne pourra battre les Irlandais cette année_

_- Severus!_

_- Oui Narcissa?_

_- Je ne parle pas de sport!_

_- De quoi parles-tu alors? Je ne vois pas quelles autres préoccupations tu pourrais bien avoir aujourd'hui_

_- Comment peux-tu rester si calme et indifférent alors que cet insecte te vole ta gloire?_

_- Ma gloire? Depuis quand je mérite une quelconque gloire?_

_- Depuis que tu as abattu le Seigneur des Ténèbres, bien sûr_

_- Relis les articles Narcissa, tu te trompes de pronom personnel_

_- Les journalistes ne servent qu'à faire plaisir à la populace de basse réflexion_

_- Qu'est-ce qui te fait croire qu'ils mentent?_

_- Rappelles moi qui était Voldemort, je te prie?_

_- Te rappeler? As-tu subis un sortilège d'amnésie? Comment pourrais-tu oublier celui dont le simple nom te faisait trembler et pâlir de dégoût? Tu ne l'as pas assez eu devant tes yeux pour le regretter?_

_- C'était le plus grand des mages noirs de notre monde! Tu es bien d'accord avec cette affirmation, j'espère?_

_- Où veux-tu en venir, tu commences à m'agacer!_

_- Je ne doute pas des talents d'athlètes de ce grand James Potter, ni même de ses capacités de combattant, seulement abattre un mage noir, ça ne se fait pas avec un balai, même de compétition_

_- Tais-toi Narcissa! Potter a vaincu le Seigneur des Ténèbres, tu le sais, tout le monde le raconte dans les rues, c'est lui le Survivant, l'Élu qui a libéré le monde de la terreur_

_- Permets moi d'en douter! Moi et tous les gens ayant un peu plus qu'un petit pois dans le crâne_

_- Tu es ridicule! Qui ce serait sinon?_

_- Toi_

_- Tu…tu es folle! Ne raconte pas de telles inepties! Tu m'entends? À personne!_

_- Comment a-t-il acheté ton silence Severus? Qu'a-t-il bien pu t'offrir pour que tu lui cèdes ta gloire?_

_- Je ne cherche pas la gloire_

_- Peut-être, mais là, excuse-moi! Tu as vaincu le plus grand danger de toute l'histoire et tu laisses un abruti s'en glorifier à ta place?_

_- J'ignorais que tu avais une telle estime de moi Narcissa, je suis loin d'avoir à mon actif les bravoures que tu m'attribues_

_- Vraiment? Comment peut-on vaincre un mage mort Severus? En lui jetant des Vifs d'Or au visage?_

_- Arrêtes un instant tu veux? Potter s'est battu correctement et…_

_- On ne peut blesser un spécialiste de magie noire qu'en lui lançant des sorts de la même nature! Et je sais que cette oie blanche de Potter n'en connaît pas un seul! Il t'a assez reproché le contraire, il me semble!_

_- Narcissa… peut-être que tu oublies certains facteurs, comme la chance… ou la fameuse prophétie? Potter était destiné à vaincre le Seigneur des Ténèbres_

_- Mais ce n'est point lui qui l'a fait, n'est-ce pas? C'est toi!_

_- Ridicule! Je n'étais même pas sur place_

_- Ce n'est pas ce qui s'est raconté lors de ton procès_

_- Tais-toi donc, à la fin!_

_- Les juges t'ont gracié sur le témoignage de Dumbledore, soi-disant que tu avais trahi le Lord bien avant cette nuit-là et de Potter, qui a avancé ta présence et ton aide lors du combat final contre Voldemort_

_- Comment le saurais-tu? L'audience était à huit clos_

_- Le ministère n'a aucun secret pour nous_

_- J'en conclus que ta famille l'a infiltré et que vous allez tous vous en sortir avec les honneurs_

_- Tu les mériterais toi aussi les honneurs_

_- Je n'ai pas la jolie frimousse de l'emploi. Tu vois ma face sur toutes les premières pages des quotidiens? L'industrie des journaux enregistrerait une chute vertigineuse de ses ventes_

_- Alors que Potter, lui…_

_- C'est un héros, non? Ce qu'il a toujours été! Plutôt, ce que tout le monde a toujours vu chez lui_

_- Faussement_

_- Qu'importe la vérité! Qui cela intéresse? Ils veulent un héros, dont ils chanteront les louanges pendant des décennies, le prince à la gueule d'ange, et pas un masque repoussant qui effraie les enfants_

_- Tu exagères Severus. Rien ne justifie que tu te fasses déposséder de tes valeurs_

_- Parce que tu imagines que la population voulait de moi comme héros? Non, ils veulent un preux chevalier, le défenseur de la lumière, garant de la morale et guerrier du bien, avec pour armes l'épée étincelante de la magie blanche! Tu les vois, forcés de remercier un mangemort, adepte de magie noire, un félon et traître? Depuis quand tu es si naïve Narcissa?_

_- Ça ne peut pas tromper éternellement! Un jour, quelqu'un se posera des questions_

_- Bien sûr, mais l'intérêt de tous est plus important que ma fierté_

_- Je peux te défendre_

_- Pour la dernière fois, arrêtes! Je ne veux pas de ta sollicitude feinte, je ne veux pas de la gloire, je ne veux rien_

_- Et tu aurais accepté l'ombre sans réclamer une contrepartie?_

_- J'ai mes raisons_

_- Te connaissant, elles doivent être bien retorses_

_- Cela ne te regarde pas_

_- Oh Severus, ne pourrait-on pas oublier les petites …inamitiés du passé?_

_- Quel serait mon intérêt?_

_- Voyons, voyons, nous pourrions trouver un terrain d'entente_ - fait-elle en se rapprochant de lui.

_- Ah je vois! Tu cherches comme toujours un pouvoir illusoire. Lucius ne t'apporte plus rien, tu le remplaces_

_- Ne me parle plus de cet idiot! Quand je pense à toutes les salades qu'il me déversait_

_- Je ne suis pas le héros, Narcissa, je ne te servirais à rien. Au contraire, j'écornerais ta belle image_

_- Je me moque de ce que pensent les idiots, mais toi, tu as toujours su titiller mon intérêt_

_- Assez, me crois-tu stupide pour tomber dans un piège si grossier?_

_- Quel piège? Mes sentiments sont sincères_

_- Bien sûr, et je suis beau comme un dieu_

_- Je ne me soucie pas de ton apparence_

_- Vraiment? Alors je doute que tu te plaises dans une liaison cachée, parce qu'il ne sera jamais question de s'exhiber_

_- Ne pense pas à ma place, je t'en prie_

_- Et de plus, je ne suis pas facilement manipulable, ce ne sera pas distrayant. Ce serait plus amusant d'attirer un grand héros dans tes filets_

_- C'est ce que tu es_

_- Je pensais à Potter. Tu pourrais le séduire, lui. Et tu deviendrais très vite la femme la plus enviée du pays_

_- Cet idiot? Ce simulacre de héros?_

_- Les idiots sont les plus belles proies_

_- Où serait le défi? Il est adulé par toutes les femmes!_

_- Justement, tu seras la seule à l'avoir obtenu_

_- Tu oublies qu'il est marié déjà_

_- Je n'oublies pas, crois-moi. N'es-tu pas plus attirante que cette pauvre fille? Tu ne vas pas te laisser voler ta mise par une vulgaire née-moldue?_

_- Tu sembles très intéressé par mes amours Severus, cela est étrange_

_- Je veux que tu me lâches, c'est tout_

_- Bien sûr, mais si je n'en ai pas envie moi? Tu es un défi plus intéressant que ce blanc-bec_

_- Je ne serai pas ton amant_

_- Attend d'en avoir eu un aperçu avant de dire non_

_- C'est pourtant un refus catégorique Narcissa_

_- Pourquoi? Ne suis-je pas assez belle à tes yeux?_

_- Arrêtes Narcissa, tu sais que tu es la plus belle femme de ce pays, tu n'as pas besoin d'être rassurée sur ce point_

_- N'aimerais-tu pas être envié de tous les idiots qui se sont un jour moqué de toi?_

_- J'en serai ravi, bien sûr, mais je suis d'un naturel fidèle_

_- Fidèle!? Fidèle à qui, si je puis me permettre?_

_- Cela ne te regarde pas!_

_- Oh Severus, tu es amoureux en secret, c'est ça? Oh c'est trop mignon_

_- Garde tes moqueries Narcissa ou je pourrais m'énerver!_

_- Je ne me moque pas, mais tu sais, sortir avec moi pourrait être une bonne chose pour ton projet, cela la rendrait jalouse et elle te tomberait dans les bras_

_- Elle n'est pas comme ça, elle_

_- Oh tu crois? Toutes les femmes sont pareilles, tu sais, au même titre que les hommes raisonnent tous de la même façon_

_- Laisse-moi tranquille, c'est tout ce que je demande_

_- Et moi je demande autre chose Severus, et je n'ai pas l'habitude de repartir les mains vides_

_- Mais bon sang Narcissa, regarde-moi! Toi et moi ensembles, ce serait grotesque!_

_- Je ne suis pas de cet avis, je te vois beaucoup d'atouts_

_- Ne sois pas menteuse en plus de tout le reste_

C'était la phrase à ne pas dire, l'héritière des Black ne supportait pas les contrariétés, mais surtout ne pardonnait pas les insultes. Or son clan est des plus puissants, Severus ne l'ignorait pas. On ne se met pas à dos l'aristocratie sorcière sans en payer le prix au plus fort. Aussi dut-il faire machine arrière s'il ne voulait pas perdre sa tête, sauvegardée jusqu'à présent, au prix de milles efforts.

_- Excuse-moi Narcissa, je ne voulais pas être discourtois, oublies, je t'en prie, ces paroles insensées_

Et voilà, il était désormais à sa merci, elle ne s'en priverait pas d'en abuser.

_- Je te veux à moi Severus Rogue, et je suis prête à bien des choses pour cela_

_- J'avais bien compris, mais je te prie de considérer les choses sous un autre angle_

_- Quel autre angle pourrait m'intéresser plus que celui-ci?_

_- Je ne serais pas un bon amant pour toi, tu mérites le meilleur, mais par contre, je peux être un allié très efficace_

_- Un allié? Contre qui?_

_- Toute personne qui te causera du tord, ou toute personne dont tu voudras la coopération future_

_- Tu pourrais en effet être très utile, mais cela ne t'empêche pas de le faire dans le cadre d'une liaison_

_- Je ne te demande que cette faveur Narcissa, respecte mes inclinaisons et je te serai dévoué. Je serai ton ami le plus sincère et prévenant_

_- J'ai bien assez d'amis, merci_

_- Non tu as des courtisans, des arrivistes et des fourbes autour de toi, mais aucun véritable ami_

_- Tu n'as pas tord, mais qui me prouve que tu ne sera pas juste le plus habile de ceux-là?_

_- Je peux te le promettre solennellement_

_- Vraiment? Tu ferais le Serment inviolable?_

Comme elle y va! Le Serment inviolable? Était-elle folle?

_- Certainement Narcissa, je le ferai_

On ne pouvait pas plus se faire piéger que cela, mais Severus n'avait pas le choix. Il avait toujours été la cible des autres, d'abord des Griffondors, puis des autres Serpentards. Trouver un protecteur contre ses talents en potions et autres magies rares avait été un acte de survie. Il avait mal choisi son précédent protecteur, puisque Avery l'avait entraîné directement dans le rang des Mangemorts. Son revirement auprès de Dumbledore, son rôle dans la chute du mage noir lui avait permis d'éviter la prison de son ancien tête de file, mais même sorti de ce milieu, il était sans fortune, sans nom célèbre, et donc sans protection. Narcissa le savait et elle avait été la première à y voir son intérêt. Il se plierait donc à ses lubies, en espérant pouvoir en retirer un minimum de succès personnel. Il accepta donc son Serment, peut être pas de bonne grâce, mais avec lucidité.

_- Jures-tu Severus Rogue, de m'être obéissant et dévoué?_

_- Je le jure_

_- Jures-tu d'être loyal comme un véritable ami sincère?_

_- Je le jure_

_- Parfait. Je jure, tant qu'à moi, de ne rien exiger de toi qui serait contraire à tes sentiments amoureux envers cette inconnue_

_- Je te remercie Narcissa, de cet ajout_

_- Je pense qu'un partenariat, non une amitié, ne peut être sincère sans garanties des deux côtés_

Ainsi bien qu'une Black, Narcissa n'avait pas l'intention de le piéger et d'en faire son petit esclave de sans-mêlé, non, elle lui offrait le vrai terreau d'une amitié, utile, avec des intérêts à la clé bien sûr, mais non une relation de soumission. Severus s'autorisa un véritable sourire.

_- Tu devrais sourire plus souvent, mon ami, cela te rend irrésistible_

_- Tu ne vas point recommencer?_

_- Non, mais je veux savoir qui est cette donzelle qui se permet de repousser mon si talentueux ami_

_- Laisse-moi mes secrets Narcissa, je ne possède qu'eux_

_- C'est faux! Tu possèdes une amie maintenant_

_- Il n'y a rien à y faire, oublies_

_- Certainement pas! Puisqu'en acceptant ton amitié, je perds mes chances d'obtenir la proie que j'étais venue chercher, il va me falloir un nouveau défi à relever. Et je crois bien que te permettre de la séduire en sera un des plus prenant_

_- S'il te plait…_

_- Justement, il me plait de réussir. Comment dois-je te le faire comprendre?_

_- Alors fais ce que je t'avais suggéré tout à l'heure, cela m'aidera grandement_

_- Quoi? Potter? Tu parles de lui encore?_

_- Oui, je sais qu'il ne pourra pas te résister bien longtemps_

_- Je croyais que c'était pour te débarrasser de moi que tu suggérais cette diversion? Mais je m'aperçois qu'il en est tout autre_

_- C'est juste qu'il sera un défi intéressant pour toi, et tu n'auras pas à en rougir de lui, c'est un Sang pur de belle famille_

_- Ohoh je comprends enfin! C'est sa femme que tu veux!_

_- Tu déraisonnes! Une sang de bourbe!_

_- Oui c'est ça! Je me souviens que vous étiez toujours fourrés ensembles au collège! Mon petit Severus, tu en étais donc amoureux?_

_- Arrêtes! Pas le moins du monde!_

_- Ahah tout s'éclaire désormais. Tu peux l'avouer Severus, nous sommes amis, je ne trahirais pas ta confiance_

Lui faire confiance? Severus n'avait jamais avoué quoique ce soit de ses sentiments, pouvait-il le faire aujourd'hui?

_- Ne dis rien, c'est inutile. Et ainsi ta fierté reste sauve. Je vais donc t'aider, oui, cela pourrait être amusant. Tu veux que je séduise ce lourdaud de Potter?_

_- Oui. Rends-le accro à toi, au point qu'il ne pense plus qu'à travers toi_

_- Facile_

_- Oui, et après quand tu seras devenue son seul univers…tu l'abandonne_

_- Oh méchant, c'est ça ta vengeance?_

_- Qu'il comprenne ce que c'est d'avoir tout perdu et d'être seul_

_- Mais on le dit très amoureux de son épouse, il n'a jamais fauté malgré les admiratrices nombreuses_

_- Ne sois pas trop subtile Narcissa, parce que je le connais le Grand James Potter! Quand il se verra adulé par une femme aussi magnifique que toi, et sûrement de nombreuses autres, galvanisées par ton exemple et son succès de héros, sa nature arrogante reprendra le dessus. Il l'avait muselée pour Lily, mais le naturel revient toujours au gallot. Et je doute qu'elle le supporte encore bien longtemps. Je compte sur toi Narcissa, fais-en de la bouillie de ce cornichon sans cervelle!_

_- Ahah je te retrouve mon petit serpent! Et toi tu consoleras la pauvre petite épouse bafouée!_

_- Plan simple qui a suffisamment fait ses preuves dans l'histoire_


	5. Renoncement

Lily tournait comme une furie dans son appartement. Elle venait de quitter son mari mais tout n'était pas encore joué. Sa colère était un peu trop dirigée sur sa rivale et pas sur le mari infidèle.

_- Cette petite pute ne perd rien pour attendre!_

_- Lily…_

_- Je me fous qu'elle soit la petite princesse de tout le monde! Elle n'avait qu'à garder ses miches loin de mon mari!_

_- Ne te trompe pas de coupable_

_- Pardon?_

_- Je ne peux pas te laisser insulter Narcissa_

_- Et pourquoi ça? Elle mérite bien pire cette connasse_

_- C'est mon amie. Ma meilleure amie_

_- Quoi? Je croyais que tu étais de mon côté! Je croyais que c'était moi ton amie!_

_- Jusqu'à ce que tu me laisses tomber_

_- Oh tu ne manques pas d'air! Tu oublies pourquoi je l'ai fait?_

_- Tu m'as abandonné, comme un moins que rien! Forcément que j'allais me tourner vers le mal_

_- Tu m'accuses de tes propres erreurs? C'est bien ça?_

_- Non, j'assume mes fautes, mais tu occultes ton influence. Tu savais bien que je n'avais personne d'autre que toi, tu savais que tu étais mon seul lien. Alors forcément, en me laissant seul, je me suis tourné vers les autres Serpentards, malgré leurs mauvaises fréquentations. Parce que je n'avais plus d'autres choix_

_- Mais…_

_- Je ne t'en veux pas, c'est loin maintenant. Mais tu dois comprendre que je me suis fait d'autres alliés, d'autres connaissances. Je me suis lié avec Narcissa, je la respecte et je ne te laisserai pas lui manquer de respect_

_- Après ce qu'elle vient de me faire?_

_- Je doute qu'elle soit la seule responsable_

_- Ça veut dire quoi ça?_

_- Je ne veux pas me disputer avec toi_

_- Oh mais je t'en prie, finis ta pensée! Tu allais dire que tout est de ma faute c'est ça?_

_- Non, celle de ton mari_

_- Oh forcément! Tu n'as jamais pu le supporter de toute façon!_

_- En effet, parce que dès le début, je voyais ce qu'il était, tu ne voulais pas me croire. Mais les preuves sont là aujourd'hui. C'est un vantard et un arrogant depuis toujours. Je ne suis même pas sûr qu'il t'ait vraiment aimée, tu n'étais qu'un trophée comme un autre_

_- Espèce de…_

_- Comme l'est aujourd'hui Narcissa. Je l'ai prévenue mais elle est tombée dans le panneau elle aussi. Il détruira donc toutes les femmes que j'aime, les unes après les autres_

_- Tu…tu… tu n'as rien compris Severus! Je te croyais plus intelligent que ça! Ta gentille Narcissa est une garce, c'est elle qui l'a séduit, et pas l'inverse, surtout pas!_

_- Quel aurait été son intérêt? Elle était fiancée au plus beau parti d'Angleterre, le plus riche et le plus influent des célibataires. Pourquoi elle aurait renoncé à ça pour un type marié et père de famille? Elle n'est pas stupide, mais juste naïve comme toutes les filles qui ont un jour approché ce bellâtre. Rappelles-toi Lily à l'école comment il était! Tu le critiquais bien assez pourtant!_

_- Il avait changé!_

_- C'est ce qu'il t'a fait croire, parce que tu étais la seule qui lui résistait, il a changé de tactique. Mais maintenant qu'il croit t'avoir enchaînée à lui pour toujours, il laisse tomber le masque_

_- Non, je ne peux pas le croire! C'est faux!_

_- Je comprends Lily, ce que tu ressens. Et je ne dirais plus rien, je vois combien tu souffres, et ça me désole_

_- Comment a-t-il osé me faire ça? À moi! La mère de son fils! Après tout ce qu'on a traversé! Comment?_

_- Je ne sais pas Lily. Sinon qu'il n'était pas digne de toi. Là, calmes-toi, ne te mets pas dans des états pareils, il n'en vaut pas la peine_

_- Qu'est-ce que je vais faire maintenant? Hein? Avec un mari volage et un nourrisson à élever? Qu'est-ce que je vais faire?_

_- Tu vas commencer par te calmer, je vais te faire du thé, et peut-être une potion d'apaisement. Ensuite…_

_- Quoi ensuite?_

_- Tu peux rester ici quelques jours si tu veux, pour te reposer et réfléchir_

_- C'est gentil Severus, heureusement que je t'ai_

_- Je serai toujours là pour toi ma Lily, toujours_

_- Comme je regrette ce qu'il s'est passé autrefois, tu sais. J'aurais dû me montrer moins têtue, plus compréhensive_

_- C'est du passé, je ne t'en veux pas_

_- C'est vrai?_

_- Bien sûr. Tu resteras toujours unique pour moi Lily, unique._

L'Unique voulut-il dire mais il s'en abstient. C'était encore trop tôt. Il fallait retrouver son amitié et sa confiance, avant de conquérir son cœur. Avec Potter loin du paysage, et elle trop déçue de son attitude, il avait enfin un chance de réussite. S'il ne précipitait pas les choses.

_- Tu es trop bouleversée maintenant pour prendre une bonne décision_

_- Quels choix me restent-il? Mon mari est…oh c'est trop horrible!_

Severus avait toujours détesté les gens qui pleurent. Il haïssait sa mère pour s'abaisser à montrer ses larmes à sa pourriture d'époux, il se détestait lui-même pour les quelques fois où il s'était allé à avouer cette faiblesse, sa jeunesse n'étant pas une excuse valable. Il évitait les femmes le plus possible, rien que pour cette proportion à pleurer. Mais Lily c'était différent. Elle avait tous les droits, rien ne pouvait l'enlaidir. Et les larmes qu'elle versait aujourd'hui, seraient remboursées par Potter au centuple, il se le jurait.

Les mois s'enchaînaient, alternant une Lily déterminée à finir son mariage, et une amoureuse transie prête à tout pardonner. Severus restait calme, en apparence. Il devait rester le fidèle ami qui comprend tout, le modèle même de patience. James, lui aussi vivotait entre son mariage et sa maîtresse. Narcissa avait très bien joué son rôle, le sportif était fou d'elle, et seule la crainte de se mettre à dos toute la société puritaine l'obligeait à rentrer au domicile conjugal, où il promettait à son épouse bafouée avoir retrouvé la raison. Pour un temps. La belle aristocrate le relançait suffisamment pour qu'il faute régulièrement.

Mais malgré ses efforts, la famille Potter résistait, en apparence. Severus commença à se désespérer. Est-il possible qu'il se soit fourvoyé si longtemps? Le destin lui refuserait-il à jamais l'élue de son cœur? Préférait-elle vraiment être bafouée par son mari imbécile qu'idolâtrée et respectée par lui-même? Devait-il renoncer à elle définitivement?

_- Severus, cela va durer encore combien de temps?_

_- Quoi donc Narcissa?_

_- J'ai fait ce que tu m'as demandé. Mais qu'attends-tu toi pour la séduire? Que je supporte ce lourdaud pendant des années?_

_- Je… je n'y arrive pas Narcissa_

_- Qu'est-ce que tu racontes? Je t'ai tout expliqué, donné toutes les recettes pour l'obtenir! L'as-tu fait au moins?_

_- Cela ne marche pas. Parce que c'est lui qu'elle aime. Autant que moi j'aspire à son amour_

_- Sauf que lui, c'est de moi dont il est épris maintenant! Et totalement! Je pourrais faire de lui n'importe quoi. Mais si je le quitte alors qu'elle l'attend encore, il lui reviendra, tout penaud, mais il y retournera. Severus, tu devais la récupérer. Elle est forcée de l'oublier avec toi!_

_- Elle ne voudra jamais de moi_

_- C'est impossible! Comment pourrait-elle ne pas vouloir de toi?_

_- Je n'aurais jamais du imaginer le contraire, je suis un imbécile_

_- C'est évident que tu l'aimes plus que tout. Comment peut-elle ne pas le ressentir?_

_- De la même façon que je suis incapable d'en regarder une autre, elle est liée à lui_

_- Alors c'est à ça que nous sommes condamnés tous les quatre? À aimer celui qui ne veut pas de nous!_

_- Que dis-tu Narcissa?_

_- Je dis que je t'aime Severus_

_- Pardon?_

_- Je dis que c'est toi que je désire, que j'ai couché avec cet abruti pour que toi au moins tu aies ce que tu veux, que tu sois heureux. Mais ça n'a servi à rien!_

_- Voyons, tu ne peux pas m'aimer Narcissa, tu… ce n'est pas possible?_

_- Pourquoi j'aurais gaspillé tant de temps si ce n'était pas par amour? Tu crois que je peux être heureuse avec ce benêt? Tu crois que j'aime qu'il me touche, cet infâme vermisseau? Je l'ai fait pour toi! Rien que pour toi!_

_- Oh non…non…Narcissa…je suis désolé_

_- Chacun de nous espère celui qui aime l'autre! Comment nous allons pourvoir y survivre?_

Elle pleure, sans éclats ni bruits. On apprend aux enfants de bonne famille de ne pas faire de bruits incommodants, on les empêche de crier et de gémir, même dans les malheurs, surtout dans les malheurs. Severus aussi a appris cela, son père ne supportait pas les cris. Il la serre contre lui, il vient de causer sa douleur, c'est normal qu'il la répare.

_- Je vais t'épouser Narcissa, si c'est ce que tu souhaites_


	6. the end

**Voici la suite et fin de cette histoire. Pitié, dites ce que vous aimez, Severus ne m'a pas appris la légilimencie!**

**'*********************************************************************************************************************'**

* * *

La cérémonie fut très discrète, avec peu d'invités. La famille lointaine de Severus tenta de s'inviter mais il refusa de renouer un quelconque contact avec ces hypocrites qui avaient su cracher sur sa condition de sang-mêlé, et qui ne cherchaient qu'à profiter de l'influence de sa promise Black. La parenté de Narcissa était plus mitigée. Ce mariage était une mésalliance du point de vue des Black, mais au moins elle épousait un sorcier, pas comme sa honteuse aînée. Et puisque la dernière des sœurs était en prison, il ne fallait pas renier la désormais unique héritière. Aussi la famille envoya un seul représentant, la tante de Narcissa qui se présenta seule, son fils Sirius ayant catégoriquement refusé de l'y accompagner, et ne resta que le temps réglementaire. Cela convenait fort bien aux deux mariés.

'****************************************** **quelques années plus tard** ******************************************

_'_

_- Draco! Cesse de tirer les cheveux de ta sœur! Draco, cela suffit!_

_- Draco, tu obéis à ta mère immédiatement ou tu seras corrigé_

_- Oui Père. Pardon Père_

_- Excuse-toi envers ta sœur aussi_

Severus regarde sa famille avec un sentiment de plénitude. Certes son fils est turbulent, malgré une éducation qu'ils essaient sévère mais juste, certes son attitude envers sa jumelle n'est pas toujours très protectrice, il s'en sert parfois un peu trop comme un jouet, mais Severus ne s'inquiète pas. Sa fille est plus réservée, comme lui mais il décèle chez elle un caractère qui se révélera intraitable avec les années. Cela le rassure, elle sera une battante, forte et intelligente. Un coup porté à la fenêtre le distrait et Severus se lève pour accueillir le hibou postal. La lettre qui lui est adressée l'étonne par son expéditeur.

_- Narcissa, je sors un moment_

_- D'accord chéri. Tu rentreras dîner?_

_- Évidemment. À tout à l'heure_

Elle est là, malgré les quelques années qui ont passé sans nouvelles. Les Potter avaient quitté le pays, James ayant trouvé un poste d'attrapeur dans l'équipe irlandaise. Lily lui écrivait au début, puis avait cessé de répondre à ses lettres, surtout depuis son mariage avec Narcissa. Elle ne pardonnait pas à sa "rivale" d'avoir écorné son couple si parfait, et gardait une secrète rancune à Severus de l'avoir récupérée et épousée, par compassion croyait-elle. Il la regarda tendrement. Elle était toujours belle, bien sûr, elle n'avait que 26 ans après tout, mais quelque chose manquait. Elle avait perdu de son éclat, elle qui avait été plus lumineuse que le soleil.

Ils s'installèrent à une table éloignée de l'entrée du bar, pour reconstruire une intimité évanouie avec le temps et l'éloignement. Après les questions d'usage, les platitudes des informations domestiques, elle lui confia ses tourments. Elle avait essayé de faire remonter son couple, elle avait gardé espoir et foi en son mari qu'elle aimait encore, qu'elle aime toujours. Et elle ne doute pas qu'il éprouve lui aussi le même sentiment passionné. Mais James a changé, il a goûté à l'ivresse de l'adultère et malgré les promesses de fidélité sans cesse renouvelées, il la trompe. Elle ne sait plus comment agir. A-t-elle raison de pardonner encore et encore? Pour le bien de leur fils unique, de leur famille, de leur rêve. Car pourrait-elle survivre à une séparation définitive? Et élever leur fils seule est au dessus de ses capacités, elle le sait.

Severus se garde de commenter. Il pourrait lui dire qu'il avait essayé autrefois de la sauver de cette relation naufragée, qu'il l'avait prédite, qu'il était prêt pour elle, qu'il l'attendait. Elle s'est enfin rendue compte de son aveuglement. L'amour même fou n'est pas la garantie du bonheur et de la compatibilité. Il en était lui aussi la preuve.

_- Je n'aurais jamais cru possible que je puisse un jour être heureux sans toi Lily. Et il était encore plus inconcevable que je le sois plus que toi_

Il déposa sa paume sur sa joue en une caresse longtemps contenue, si souvent rêvée. Les émeraudes pures qui lui ont chaque jour vrillé le cœur rencontrent ses prunelles. Il se penche et capture doucement ses lèvres. Elle répond au baiser avec fougue. Quand leurs têtes se séparent, par besoin de respiration, Severus se recale dans sa chaise.

_- J'ai passé toute ma vie à attendre ce moment mon amour. Je t'ai aimé au-delà de toute raison. J'ai changé toute ma vie pour toi. Non que j'avais un bel avenir, que j'avais pris le bon chemin, mais j'avais des buts et des convictions, que j'ai abandonnés pour toi, sans un regret parce que tu es l'être qui définissait ma vie_

_- Sev…_

_- Laisse-moi te le dire enfin. Je n'ai vécu que pour ce jour, ce jour où je pourrais sans honte ni peur te dévoiler mon amour pour toi. Ce baiser que tu viens de m'offrir, est le présent auquel j'ai aspiré depuis que je t'ai rencontrée_

_- Pourquoi ne m'avais-tu jamais rien dit?_

_- Nous étions jeunes, j'attendais le bon moment. Et puis je t'ai perdue, les ténèbres m'ont englouties. Quand je t'ai sauvée, j'ai cru que la lumière me revenait, mais c'était pour te perdre encore une fois. J'ai cru que je ne m'en relèverais pas cette fois-ci_

_- Oh Severus, je ne savais pas_

_- Cela n'a plus d'importance Lily_

_- Et moi qui m'obstinais avec James!_

Elle lui prend la main mais Severus se relève.

_- J'ai trouvé le bonheur en fondant une famille avec Narcissa. Le bonheur que tu n'avais pas voulu venant de ma part. Je l'ai enfin trouvé et je ne le perdrais pas_

Il dégage sa main qu'il dépose sur sa joue.

_- Je te souhaite la même plénitude Lily, je ne peux rien faire de plus pour toi. Je t'aimerais toujours mais je ne suis plus à t'attendre_

Il se dirigea vers le bar pour payer leurs boissons et sortit dans la rue, laissant son amie seule, celle qu'il avait juré de protéger et d'aimer jusqu'à sa mort.

'

'************************************************************************************************

_- Hello chéri…ça ne va pas Severus?_

_- Narcissa, j'ai quelque chose à te dire_

_- Que se passe-t-il? Tu m'inquiètes!_

_- J'ai revu Lily_

_- '… c'était elle la lettre_

_- Oui, c'était elle_

_- Je sais que … je t'ai juré, quand tu m'as épousé, que je ne t'empêcherais pas de la rejoindre si elle changeait un jour de sentiments envers toi…seulement…ça fait trop mal_

_- Cissi, je l'ai embrassé_

_- Je m'en doute_

_- Écoutes-moi_

_- Quand?... tu va partir quand? Qu'est-ce que je vais dire aux enfants? Et comment je vais faire sans toi?_

_- Je ne vais pas partir_

_- Mais?_

_- Comment on peut attendre et espérer toute sa vie un moment pour qu'il ne dégage finalement rien?_

_- Que? Que veux-tu dire?_

_- Je l'ai embrassé et je n'ai rien ressenti. Absolument rien. Même nos premières fois ensembles, alors que tu sais que je n'avais pas de sentiments pour toi, ont été remplies de plus d'émotions. J'ai eu l'impression d'embrasser un objet_

_- Sev…_

_- Notre vie ensemble, notre famille me comble, je n'ai pas besoin de plus, je n'ai plus besoin d'elle_

_- C'est vrai?_

_- Oui, c'est avec toi que je reste_

_- Tu ne le fais pas parce que tu te sens obligé?_

_- Non, je le fais parce que j'ai mille fois plus de bonheur en ta présence que dans ses bras, aussi incroyable est cette réalité_

_- Oh Severus! Je t'aime, je t'aime!_

Il ne répond pas alors qu'elle se jette dans ses bras. Aucun mot ne pourra exprimer correctement ce qu'il ressent et éclipserait la meilleure preuve qu'il venait de lui donner.

'

*************************************************************************************************'

**Vous ne vous attendiez pas à ça, n'est-ce pas? et ben moi non plus! **

**Merci d'avoir lu et commenté, vous pouvez continuer aussi longtemps que vous voulez**


End file.
